Will love always prevail?
by KawaiiChickenNugget
Summary: Are Lucy and Loke meant to be together? Will this result in new love or loss of life? What is going on between Earthland and Edolas now? Who is the fiend responsible for this event? Find out in my first ever Fairy Tail fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! I'm back!long time no see, eh? 3rd fanfiction time! I've been so obsessed with Fairy Tail recently (I bought some pretty expensive celestial keys!) that i just HAD to do a fanfiction of it. Anyway, I'll let ya read it and see if i should do longer stories or not. -Ashe**

**By the way! In case it isn't obvious enough, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Exhausted, Team Natsu were returning from their recent mission having captured a rare gem for a vast sum of Jewels. Golden rays of sun flooded the heroes' surroundings giving the lively, rich forest surrounding them an ethereal glow. The soft melodies of the breath-taking array of birds intertwined with the branches of the proud, tall trees. Peach coloured flowers dotted alongside the cobblestone pathway burst with an enlightening, refreshing aroma incomparable to any perfume in all of Fiore. Only Lucy was able to truly appreciate such an amazing setting due to the others being exhausted from all of the fighting they had to do in the past few days. The golden haired celestial mage was used to being on the side-lines the majority of the time but it never really bothered her because at least she could stay with her friends and be of help when necessary. She was really looking forward to include this scenery in her novel but it was quite a walk to the next train station to get back to Magnolia.

Suddenly, the previously static bushes to the left of the path began rustling causing first Erza, then Lucy to stop abruptly resulting in Gray, Natsu and Happy bumping into them and falling on top of each other due to their fatigue. Immediately, a fearsome looking man quickly emerged from the foliage, armed with two razor sharp daggers that appeared to have a dark guild emblem on the handles. Team Natsu's assailant had long black locks hanging over his scarred face. Despite the long, black cloak that was draped over his torso, he was evidently muscular. Eyes fixed on the wounded redhead, he raised his arms resembling a cobra preparing to strike and devour its weakened prey. Just as the mystery foe was about to deliver a blow a blinding light tore between him and the Fairy Tail mages and before the cause of it could be identified, blood had pooled around the light anomaly. As the light dissipated, the dark mage was already lying on the floor, bathed in crimson being stood over by a smart looking figure in a suite with spiky, golden ginger hair.

"Loke?" Lucy's voice called out in a shrill whisper which was encased in shock of what had just happened.

"Yes my princess? I sensed you were in danger," He replied, looking at his master with a proud grin and without thinking she ran up to him and caught him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Loke!" She mumbled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her form. Then it hit her;

"Guys, we need to get back to the guild or they'll start to get worried! Plus my rent is already late!" She yelled as she peeled herself off of him but not before he could plant a gentle kiss onto her forehead, sending a gentle pulse of electricity through her entire being. Despite knowing that he flirted with every girl, she still felt like that was a personal gesture, perfectly for her.

Around sunset, a few hours after the incident, they arrived back at the guild which was still as effervescent as ever; Mirajane and Cana at the bar, Levy studying with a love-struck Gajeel watching her from afar, Elfman preaching about what it is to be a 'man', Juvia fawning over Gray and Wendy and Carla discussing girly stuff. Being back at the guild felt awesome but really, all of the 'Strongest Team' needed some rest from the perilous journey they had just endured. Not even five minutes after entering, they were already leaving for home "Oh, going home already? You've only just come in; anyway we're all staying the night here so why not join us? Master Makarov says we need a bonding activity," Mira called, racing towards the door. Noticeably, a sly, devious smile spread across her face, she was planning something.

Once everyone had finally got into the sleepover spirit, the guild was finally as alive as it was before; Natsu and Gray were fighting over whose pyjamas were better (even though Gray had abandoned his in a pile on the floor) and Erza having to come in to intimidate the two juvenile rivals. Everyone was in a real uplifting spirit, drinking and laughing; this is what it truly meant to be a part of a guild. Still with her slightly creepy grin, Mira swanned towards Lucy. "Oh," She said with a slight frown, startling the blonde. "Where's Loke? He is a member of the guild, is he not?" She continued, a giggle creeping into her course miss matchmaker was going to try to pull something like this off. "Gate of the lion, I open thee, Loke." Lucy sighed with a slight grimace on her face. No doubt the flirt was going to try something with her. "Ah my princess, how nice it is of you to invite me here," He smiled almost mockingly. You could tell from miles away that she didn't like the idea of this at all and just wanted to storm out of the hall. "Yay, now that everyone's here we can do some activities together!" The cheerful barmaid announced. "Sorry to upset you Mira but I'm going to sit this one out," The celestial mage huffed before heading to a bench with the book she took on the mission previously.

"Hey, you didn't even know what it was so why did you just wander off? You could've really liked it!" A familiar voice expressed as an orange haired spirit sat opposite Lucy who was engrossed in her book. "Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were there," The blonde exclaimed, shuddering from the surprise.

"Anyway, so why did you just leave, princess?" Loke asked, he had a slight look of disappointment on his face. Closing her book slowly, Lucy turned to look at her fellow guild members. "Because it is obviously one of Mira's matchmaking attempts for everyone and I wanted to finish my book," She asserted, reaching for her book before noticing that Loke had already taken it and was examining it with squinted eyes. " I wouldn't picture you reading 'Nineteen Eighty-Four' by George Orwell…"

"Well I happen to be quite in tune with famous literature," She interrupted, attempting to snatch the book back and failing miserably.

"I expected you to read books about shopping or makeup. Y'know, real girly stuff," He replied, genuinely surprised at her choice of reading material flicking through the pages as he held it above her reach, taunting her.

"Give it back, meanie!" She yelled as the entire hall went silent, lovely timing! She craned her neck to see everyone staring intently at the two. "Also, can you just leave me alone? I'm sure the guys miss having you as a proper guild member so I'd expect they'd want to hang out with you," She complained, holding her hand out waiting for him to drop the book into her hand. Of course, he enjoying every second of his teasing grabbed the outstretched hand with his own and kissed it; it would just be that little extra entertainment seeing her get wound up even further. In all honesty, she was just grateful that the guild had resumed paying attention to their own business.

* * *

**Want to read on? I was thinking of leaving this as an one-shot but if you want it to spread over the other couples i had in mind (Gajeel+Levy Lisanna+Natsu Gray+Juvia) then review telling me if you want it to continue because I am currently hesitant on it. I would also love feedback and anything you want to say (within reason, i don't like insullts) uhh that is all, please check out my other stories and i'll love you forever. -Ashe :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Back with more to the story! This is only the beginning so stay alert for when the story really picks up, I'm so excited for writing the upcoming chapters and I'm positive I will complete this story! For a whole week of tirelessly crafting each paragraph, I would really appreciate it if you'd tell someone about my story! ANYWAY, aside from my begging, let us resume the story! -Ashe**

* * *

In fear of angering the blonde any further, Loke crept back to the group of guild members which were now having a drinking contest. Lucy was still blushing at the kiss; it was only a small gesture to annoy her but it still left her face a deep crimson colour. As she resumed her reading her thoughts kept creeping back to the orange haired hero who had saved her countless times and was now gazing at her from the other side of the guild hall. Having never had been in a relationship, the blonde haired mage decided to just let it pass; anyway, it was surely not a good idea to be with one of her own spirits. Mentally scolding herself for such thoughts, she regained focus on the words that covered the page. There's NO WAY she would be falling for Loke.

"Lu-chan?" A meek voice asked as a short girl with dazzling blue hair daintily placed herself next to her celestial friend. Slowly raising her gaze from her book, a grin spread across her lips. "Levy! I was beginning to get lonely here, thanks for joining me." Lucy beamed at the girl next to her.

"I really wanted to leave you to your reading but Loke insisted on me delivering this note to you," the Solid Script wizard said sheepishly as she handed Lucy a rosy pink piece of paper. "I promise I didn't read it but I don't know why he didn't give it himself," She added, turning to look at him but out of the rowdy crowd of now-drunken wizards he could not be found. Where could he have gone? Delicately, Lucy opened the folded piece of paper. "See ya at South Gate Park at 9 –Loke 3" It read. "What is this? What does he think he's doing? Also, what makes him think I'll be there?!" She exclaimed out of frustration and mostly surprise. "Lu-chan, I think you should go, I mean he obviously likes you. Let's admit it, you like him too!" Levy piped up, hoping not to aggravate her friend. Instead, a wave of scarlet returned to her cheeks.

"Well what about you and Gajeel, huh?" The blonde retorted.

"No changing the subject! We're going to get you date-ready!" The blunette cheered while dragging the reluctant Lucy out of her seat.

"What's this about a date, Lucy's got a date?" A fairly high pitched male voice chirped in followed by a pink haired dragon slayer jumping in front of the two girls.

"No I haven't, I'm going to get a drink now," the blonde mumbled as she headed towards the bar.

"Lucy, what's this?" A cheery Mirajane asked as Lucy approached the bar. Slowly, the white haired mage slipped the quartz pink note from her friend's fingers. Yet again the bright red blush consumed her complexion once again. Why did the eldest Strauss sister have to be so obsessed with everybody else's personal business? "Loke asked you out? You'd better get ready! Erza, I need your help!" She yelled gesturing for Titania to come towards the bar. With and agitated look on her face she complied with the barmaid's request.

"Yes? I was just about to destroy Gray in a fight, what was so damn important?" The red haired wizard growled, causing Lucy and Mirajane to melt into a puddle of fear. Nobody who provoked Erza enough for her to release her wrath ever lived to tell about it and the two girls certainly didn't want to be added to that list. "W-well Lucy here's got a date in about half an hour. Do you think to could requip into something more appropriate?" Mira stammered, looking Lucy up and down.

"Hey! Who said I was going?! There's no way I'd go on a date with Loke!"

"You're going on a date with Loke? I see, now I know what sort of outfit to requip into!" Immediately, a pure white light momentarily flashed and revealed a scantily clad redhead in a deep plum dress that barely covered half of her thigh with a gaping hole in the back that left the middle third of her stomach covered. Not a second after Erza, now wearing less than Gray, was leaving nothing to the imagination as she handed the dress to a very reluctant celestial mage. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing that, put it back on Erza!" She screeched whilst covering her eyes, she wasn't planning to sleep with her date and really didn't want to see Titania in her current state!

"Well what other option do you have, huh? There's no way we're letting you wear that!"

"If you're so desperate for me to go, I'll call..." Suddenly, she was cut off by the appearance of a pink haired maid who was clutching onto hopefully more appropriate attire.

"Princess, I have brought you clothes for your date with Leo. Is it time for punishment?" Virgo announced attempting to remove the blonde's shirt.

"Virgo, what are you doing? People are staring now!"

"Sorry princess,"

"I'll do it myself, don't worry. Can you please return to the spirit world now? Oh and thank you Virgo, you're the best!" And at that the maid disappeared in a silver cloud of smoke leaving behind a sky blue, knee length dress which was adorned with golden embroidery.

After this saga, Lucy was less reluctant to go on this date because then at least she wouldn't have to deal with all of the craziness back at the guild. As she neared South Gate Park, she noticed that her date was nowhere in sight. Scanning the glowing landscape, a shadow crept out from behind the tree that towered in the centre. Loke? All of a sudden, a hand clad in black leather clasped her lips shut as a muscular arm bound hers behind her back followed by an ice cold sensation around her wrists that felt just like handcuffs. Proven wrong about her thought of it being impossible to be any more shocking, she was greeted by her strongest celestial spirit in the same position as she was in. "We have the hostages, open the anima!" a gruff voice commanded. What on earth was going on?

* * *

**Oooooh a cliff-hanger! What'll happen next? I wonder! "I'm all fired up" as Natsu would say, thinking about it, he hasn't been in the story much... Anyway see ya when I next update (sorry for the rambling!) -Ashe**

**P.S. What I said in the first author's note would be very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized that this update seems to be very dark in comparison to the other chapters but I promise this is a one-off (unless you like it being dark). Please read it as I spent a long time writing it plus it is quite influential to the story. Aside from that, Enjoy!-Ashe**

* * *

"Oi princess," A fearsome, sarcastic voice called. Dizzy, Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see a hooded man shrouded in black fabric behind a set of rusty iron bars. Where was she? Twisting and turning in fear, she noticed that she was imprisoned and chained to a hay covered cobblestone floor by her ankle. "Yes?" She responded, her voice shivery and weak. She returned her gaze to the creepy figure at the entrance to her cell. A smirk spread across his face. "It's breakfast time!" he announced as she was aggressively pelted with pieces of stale bread. "Oh but save some for the other one," He added spitefully as he ripped the door open and threw in a cloaked male. Suddenly, a chain squirmed from a crack in the floor and bound itself around the mystery prisoner's ankle. With a loud clash of metal, the brutal fiend outside slammed the door and gracefully swished away.

Inquisitively, she hobbled over to her new cellmate and knelt next to his weakened form which lay nearly lifeless before her. "Hello? Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern clinging to her voice. Shakily, the veiled figure knelt up opposite her, obviously in complete agony. Without thinking, the blonde reached for his hood and slowly lifted it over his head, cautious not to hurt the man. A gasp escaped her lips as before her knelt her comrade; Loke. A mass of knotted orange hair clung to his bowed head, thousands of cuts and bruises claimed the once perfect skin on his face and blood trickled from his eye which had a piece of blue glass lodged into the skin next to it. Yet he had a smile, it wasn't confident but it was warm and reassuring somehow, as if everything would be okay. "Loke! What happened to you?" She squealed, hands clasping her mouth. Slowly he reached for her face, lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Those guys know who I am. They know I'm the celestial spirit Leo and they know how much you and I are worth here." He explained tearfully as he forced his hand away from her face. "That doesn't explain why you look such a mess!" She whispered, choking back the sobs that blocked her throat. Not being able to bear the sight anymore, she turned away from him before letting salty tears freely fall from her eyes. "They wanted to absorb your magic so they knocked you unconscious. As your spirit, I couldn't let anything happen to you so I offered my magic instead. They refused, chained me to a dungeon wall and tortured me until I fell unconscious for opposing them." He explained, his voice gradually reducing to just above a whisper. He shuffled next to his pain stricken princess and snaked a shredded and burnt arm around her waist, regardless of the excruciating discomfort.

Back in the guild, the effervescent atmosphere had now simmered down to an abyss of silence and discontentment as Makarov stood with his mouth agape, eyes glued to the blood-stained door in front of him. The eerie, crimson liquid had dribbled into letters that read: "We havE the pretty blonDe as a hOstage along with her Little spirit boyfriend. We dAre you to try Saving them! Will you even be able to find them?" followed by the same guild mark that had been witnessed on the assassin's blade that had attacked Team Natsu prior to the sleepover. Fuming, the guild master stormed into the guild which alerted the still sleepy mages inside. "What is the meaning of the graffiti on our door?" He roared, steam flowing recklessly out of the man's ears. Immediately, the entire guild stampeded outside to find out what made their master so mad. Each wizard just stood there dumbstruck, all apart from Levy who had been analysing the writing. "The capital letters in the text spell Edolas, perhaps it's the name of a guild," She asserted, hoping this was some vital information. "Great deduction Levy but Edolas is another dimension that exists alongside ours; Happy and Carla originally came from there. As far as I know, it is impossible to get there without going through a portal that now only Mystogan can open," Erza explained confidently.

"You're not suggesting that he's responsible for this, are you?" the blunette replied, shocked by Titania's assumption.

"We can't rule it out as a possibility yet." Erza responded with a very monotone voice.

"Guys, we shouldn't argue about this until we know how we're going to get to Edolas!" Mirajane butt in, focused on bringing the two guild members back.

"Come to think of it, I felt my magic fluctuating when I passed through South Gate Park this morning," Makarov pointed out, knowing that something must've occurred there.

"They were supposed to meet there for their date!" Levy added.

"Erza! Gray! Isn't that the same symbol as the one on the guy that attacked us yesterday?" Natsu questioned. He knew it looked similar but he was very tired at the time so it could've just been his blurry vision at the time.

"Come to think of it, flame brain's right." The ice-mage responded, aggravated at the fact his rival noticed it before he did.

Hidden in his black attire, the monstrous guard returned to the cell in which two of Fairy Tail's mages had been withheld. Lurking by the door, he noticed that the celestial spirit's hood wasn't covering his face anymore. Without hesitation, he swung the rusty door open, grabbed Loke by the neck and yanked him out of the cage. Dissolving, the binding between Loke and the floor disappeared as he was hauled out of the cell by the evil hooded man. "How dare you reveal it to her?" The man bellowed, tightening his hold on Loke's neck. "He didn't show me anything, I looked by myself." The blonde admitted. There was no way she could let her close friend any further. "Well then I'll have to punish you both," He retorted, grabbing her by the neck too. This behemoth's strength was incomparable to anything in existence and there was no way she could fight it. "Forced gate closure!" Lucy yelled, knowing she had to protect her comrade. Despite it being tricky to kill celestial spirits, she knew this man could be an exception. Strength she felt force its way out of every pore of the beast's body drowned her in an ecstasy of dizziness temporarily. Before long, she had found herself hanging from the ceiling of a fearfully tall tower. As her eyes had finished adjusting themselves to the darkness, she noticed that despite her forced gate closure, her ginger cellmate hung in front of her. His face only inches away from hers.

"Guys! There really is a portal to this Edolas place here! While searching through Mystogan's old apartment, I found this book that explained how to open it. It's called an Anima and that symbol on the door is the key to it. In order to save Lu-chan and Loke we have to recreate the symbol and enchant it with a certain spell then we can save them!" Fairy Tail's solid script mage preached as she gestured for the guild to follow her to South Gate Park.

* * *

**Okay so the ending of this chapter didn't quite remain 100% true to the actual story however (yet again) this is a one-off and I will improve the story in my next update. Please review and tell me what you think I can improve because constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. :) See ya all next update!-Ashe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I had trouble with inspiration for this but I am DETERMINED to complete this story! anyway, after the late update, i'm sure you're itching to know what happens next (or not, I dunno) so lets continue the story! -Ashe**

* * *

Ecstatic that they had found the key to saving their friends, Fairy Tail's mages waited patiently by the elegant, broad tree that cantered the beautiful park. "Levy, do you know how long it'll be for you to enchant that emblem?" A very impatient Makarov sighed as he neared the concentrating mage who was kneeling in front of a pile of books and paper. "Nearly done, just do not tamper with that magic circle on the ground around the paper." She replied, dusting off her dress as she stood and headed back to her fellow Team Shadowgear members; Jet and Droy. "Good, I'm going to announce the people going on this mission. I expect you all to stay together, however I have assigned pairs of which you must stay in in the event of you all being split up." Suddenly, every mage's ears perked up as they stared intently at their master. It was obvious who was going on the mission but everyone was eager to find out who was going to be with whom. Pinning up the notice, Makarov ducked as soon as possible whilst a tidal wave of mages plunged themselves towards the list of chosen heroes that now resided on the large tree.

"Woo! Lisana, we'll be going on the mission together!" yelled an excited Natsu who was now suffocating Lisana under the pressure of his hug.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, running up to Gray in hopes of getting the same treatment Lisana got with Natsu.

"Oh boy, I got the Shrimp" The iron Dragon Slayer sighed, disappointed at such a weak companion. Why didn't he get Lily or someone else?

"Cana? I wasn't expecting a girl; I thought it was a boy/girl arrangement." Erza said, slightly disappointed that she couldn't embarrass one of the guys.

"WHAT? CANA? I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!" Guildarts shouted whilst racing after Makarov who was strolling away in the distance. It was obvious he was becoming a bit over protective of his daughter.

Meanwhile, in the dark, rotting tower in which Lucy and Loke were kept, the two were losing strength. Being so closely hung, they ended up holding each other for support and attempting the stand on the miniscule ledges that had been dented into the walls. Their weak, painful embrace was interrupted by the loud clang of metal as they were suddenly hoisted down to the ground at a frightening speed. Not even able to regain their balance, the two were then dragged back to their cage, passing the large windows they missed due to their original circumstances. Instantly, Lucy recognised the beautiful but surprisingly quiet city of which their prison overlooked. If she was here, how was Loke too? He was a being of magic, therefore impossible in the land which she recognised. "Edolas," she whispered under her breath as they approached their cell. It was undeniably relieving for them to be back in there instead of the darkness and chains that threatened to remove their limbs. Without hesitation the iron snakes squirmed from the ground and encased their ankles once more. "My princess, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this happening," A surprise sob escaped the lion spirit's mouth as he drew his princess into his arms, shielding her from anything outside of his embrace. "It isn't your fault. How were we supposed to know we'd be taken as hostages in a foreign universe?" She mumbled reassuringly into his chest. "At least neither of us is alone," He breathed into her ear. Unable to withhold his feelings, Loke placed a shaking, damaged hand under his master's chin, raising her head so that her chocolate eyes were drawn into his hazel ones. All thought left her head as he leaned in with lips slightly parted. Eyes instinctively closed, she waited for her consciousness to be engulfed by the bliss of his lips upon hers. _No no no no no no no! I do not have feelings for… maybe I do. But I can't! No argh._ Lucy scolded herself for her thoughts but eventually gave in to admitting she really did like him. As she felt his weak breath skim her lips, a loud crash burst from behind them and without hesitation, the two immediately forgot the kiss to see what the commotion was. Surrounded by debris, a man kneeled with blood dripping from his hands. Most noticeably he had blue hair a similar style to Loke's however it was extremely scruffy and patches were missing. His hair wasn't the thing that shocked them but the familiar marking under his right eye. Although his face was cut and bruised much like Loke's was, It stood out like a sore thumb. "M-Mystogan?!" They both exclaimed in unison, jaws nearly resting on the floor at the horror. At least he wasn't guilty for their capture.

"So this is Edolas?" Gawked the blunette bookworm as she clambered up from the position she had materialized into. "Yeah this is it. I can't believe Mystogan could've taken them two. What if they're intent on regaining magic again?" Erza started thinking.

"Geehee, I just want to meet the Edolas me again and save my comrades!" Gajeel added with a toothy grin spread over his features.

"Let's quit discussing this and get started. The sooner we save them, the less harm they can come too!" Gray butt in as he forced himself to his feet, beginning to assess his surroundings.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha you thought they were gonna kiss! Maybe they will in the future! I feel kinda mean for teasing ya like that. so I'm sorry, please don't leave meeeeeeee! :( Please tell me what you think of the chapter so i can improve the next! (The more you review, the sooner i feel like i need to update so please give me some inspiration!) Sorry for rambling (not that anyone reads the author's note) -Ashe**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry but I cannot complete this. There is a complete version on my profile however it has different character names and an altered plot. My apologies. One day i shall properly complete a story! Bye-bye! -Ashe**


End file.
